The Puppet and Her Puppeteer: SasorixOC OneShot
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: SasorixOC. She will always be his most favorite puppet; and forever his.


**The Puppet and Her Puppeteer**

_SasorixOC __OneShot Requested by heartlessRayne_

_T-Thump… T-Thump..._

That was the sound he woke up to every morning, and fell asleep to every night. With his head cradled against her chest, that day started out no different for Sasori. He glanced at his lover, whom was still fast asleep, her short chin-length crimson hair a mess as always. A ghost of a smile curled his lips at the sight.

Without hesitation, he drew her body closer against his and kissed her. A couple of more kisses in the right spots; behind her ear and above her pulse point had her violet eyes fluttering open.

"What time is it?" A slurred voice asked. Despite the obvious signs of sleep, it still sounded beautiful in his ears.

"Hm… What time did we fall asleep?"

"Pretty late." To prove her point, she let out a small yawn.

"Then it's an hour past pretty late."

"Sasori…" She whined. With a childish pout, she turned her back to him and shut her eyes once more, "Go to sleep."

Sasori chuckled, drawing her closer into his arms despite her huff of protest. "But, I'm not sleepy." His lips tickled the shell of her ear as he spoke, causing her the squirm against him at the feeling. He smiled at her reaction and at the knowledge that only he could make her blush that dark shade of ruby.

"Then let _me_ sleep, because I had a mission today and I'm tired…" She trailed off, hoping that he would get the hint. But honestly, she should have known better.

"Ori…" The mischievous puppeteer started to trail kisses down the exposed length of her neck, torturing her with teasing nips here and there. He found it adorable that she was still trying to fight against him when they both already knew who would win in the end.

"S-Stop," She whispered weakly, fidgeting once more against him. Try as she might, she was unable to deny that his touches were causing her skin to tingle in a very enjoyable way.

"Alright, whatever you say."

Sasori retreated to his side of the bed, surprising Ori that he had actually listened for once. But then she felt her body turning on its own to crawl over to him. She immediately saw the blue chakra strings that lead from the tips of his fingers to around her body. She blushed, reading what he had in mind from the lazy smile on his lips.

"You know... I've always wanted to do this." He murmured huskily, his eyes turning a darker shade of crimson. He sat leaning against the frame of the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, appearing unashamed about what he was doing. With her face feeling like it was one fire, she kneeled over him, her knees parted with his legs running between them. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to fight the hold on her, but all she received in return was a kind smile from Sasori. "Just keep your eyes on me." He whispered.

She didn't know why, but something in his voice calmed her. So she did has he said and stared intently into his eyes. The first thing she saw was compassion, followed by understanding. By just reading his eyes, she knew that he would stop this little game if she just asked him, that he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to, because he loved her... And she loved him too. Making up her mind, she took a deep breath and willed her heart to stop its wild racing.

When her eyes reopened, Sasori gave her a soft smile and said, "Tell me if you wish to stop."

With the drumming of his fingers, her hands lowered to the hem of her shirt to lift it up and over head. A blush presented itself on her face, but other then that, she played the perfect puppet.

Sasori took his time to admire her body, eyes drifting over naked skin inch by tempting inch. Having been ready for bed, all she had had on was a large t-shit and panties. With the t-shirt now discarded on the floor, all she was left in was her underwear.

Sasori felt his mouth go dry at the glorious sight before him. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow in the moonlit room, and his eyes drifted almost automatically down her neck to her chest, over her rosy nipples, then her dark red panties.

He swallowed at that. He loved the color red on her…

Ori leaned down to capture his lips as her hands roam over his bare and perfectly human chest. She sighed into his mouth, remembering just why his body was the way it was. At the moment, he had the body of a regular Shinobi; no wires, hidden weapons, or wooden limbs. It was something Sasori had created with her in mind, a human body that he used when with her. It was something he thought for the best. She had never seen his puppet-self, he wouldn't allow her to, but she knows of the puppets he utilizes and could only imagine just how deadly _he_ was.

Dazed, Ori drew away from her puppeteer. With her mind in a lustful haze, she was too preoccupied to notice the next of Sasori's actions. It wasn't until she felt hands running over her breasts, cupping and squeezing, did she slam back into reality. She released a whimper, heat consuming her face as she touched herself, fingers plucking and pinching at her already stiff nipples.

"S-Sasori!" Pleasure made her gasp his name as desire coursed through her body like a wildfire.

The Shinobi palmed himself over his boxers, the display in front of him making him hard. But what turned him on more was just how much Ori was enjoying herself. The sounds that escaped her red lips were ones of delight, and it was driving him mad.

He wanted her so badly; it was starting to become an insufferable ache. But he wanted to fulfill this long awaited fantasy to its end. Unlike normal, he would be patient.

Ori knew what he was going to even before she started to do it. She had known from the start, but now she didn't care – this was all for him.

She took a peak at him when her right hand started to travel lower while her left continued to fondle her breast, and she saw the emotions that burned in his eyes. She easily read the pain he was suffering, and although she felt guilty, she wasn't the one controlling her actions.

She shut her eyes as a digit was slipped into her slick passage, followed by a second. With her legs parted wide, and cavern soaking wet, she easily maneuvered her fingers in and out of her. Somewhere over the wild beating of her heart, she heard Sasori's needy groan. The bed shifted under her knees, but she didn't look to see what was happening as her fingers picked up the pace, getting her closer and closer to her release.

A couple seconds later, the shifting stopped, along with her fingers. Curious, Ori opened her eyes. She saw Sasori, eyes dark and gaze filled with desire as he stared at her. She held her breath as her fingers were removed from inside of her, glistening with her nectar, to offer to Sasori. His eyes remained fixated on hers as his lips wrapped around her two fingers to taste her.

Ori would have probably fainted at how hot she felt if she wasn't so entranced as to what Sasori was doing to her.

"You taste delicious." He murmured in a husky voice once he had cleaned her.

"Please…" Ori begged.

"Shh." By his command, she lowered herself down from where she kneeled.

"Wha-!" She question broke off into a sharp gasp as soon as she felt something stiff and hard prod her opening. She glanced down in shock to see Sasori already shed of his boxers and her positioned right over his erect staff with his hands poised at her hips.

She didn't have time to connect that he had removed his boxers while she had been busy… playing with herself, when Sasori swiftly entered her, making her cry out at the sudden penetration. In reality, Sasori had released her hold on her and she had _fallen_ onto his staff while he had thrust up.

Joined as one, they moved together. With her knees digging into the mattress, and his hands guiding her hips, she rode him harder and faster with each passing second. Her hands clutched at his shoulder blades for support as she lost herself in the whirlwind of passion.

She came first with a cry of his name, her face buried in the nock of his neck as her body started to convulse with her orgasm. With her walls clenching and unclenching him in shocks, he came with hard thrust right after her, and something akin to a roar of her name.

Ori went weightless on top of him, little murmurs of delight leaving her lips as they slowly descended from their high. Sasori rested his head on top of hers as he wrapped his arms protectively around her body. With her cradled snug to his chest, he could feel her heartbeat, and he imagined how their hearts would beat as one as he held her – if he had a heart, that is.

Placing a kiss to her temple, he lowered the half-conscious Kunoichi into the bed, before pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

"I love you, Sasori." Ori whispered with a satisfied yawn. Tucked comfortably against his body, she closed her eyes for the night.

Sasori smiled at the innocent sight. He kissed her forehead as a sign of affection, "As I you." Following her lead, he too closed his eyes.

Sometime that same night, a wandering caress caused her to snap at him, "Go to sleep!"

OoOoO

The life of a Shinobi had its risks; a life was lost every day. Sasori knew that. He had learned to accept that long ago. But when Ori lost her life… It wasn't the same.

He was distraught for a week, debating whether Ori would be happy with what he had planed. But then at the end of that week, orchid colored eyes reopened and the scarlet haired Kunoichi smiled and said, "What took so long?"

…And Sasori never once regretted his decision.

oOoOo

Sasori rested his head on her chest, but still he couldn't hear it – not any more. It was the only thing he had lost, and he was still grateful. He felt her delicate fingers running through his hair, and it brought him a familiar sense of warmth.

"I love you, Ori."

"I love you, too, Sasori." Her voice washed over him, angelic as always.

She was just like him now. She didn't a heartbeat, for she had no heart, but now… She was eternal; she would last forever along side him.

He shifted so that she was cradled against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her. "Forever mine…" Sasori whispered, kissing her soundlessly in the dark.

"Forever." Ori smiled against his lips.

_She was his masterpiece…_

_

* * *

_

_This was just what it thought it meant to be in love with a puppet. Please Review!_


End file.
